


Little lies

by bagpussjocken



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Mechanic Dean Winchester, post highschool
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 11:34:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15684612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bagpussjocken/pseuds/bagpussjocken
Summary: Dean discovers a maiden in distress...that's all I am saying so far lol





	1. cloud burst

The rain was falling from every direction it seemed, the wind howling like a rabid wolf around the truck even as lightening slashed the sky and thunder roared above.

Wiping tears from her eyes she kept driving on, peering through the sluggish wipers that were doing a piss poor job of clearing the screen of the onslaught of water lashing over them.

Even as she sent up a silent prayer to whichever god was intent of drowning South Dakota at that moment, the truck made an awful grinding noise then spluttered to a halting stop - cursing richly she turned the key again, hoping against hope that the engine might fire up for another few miles at least, but nothing, just a sluggish gurgle then silence, the only noise was the rain hitting the window screen and her rising sobs filling the cab.

Leaning her head on the steering wheel she gives in to the exhaustion, fear, confusion and the all consuming thought of what hell else can go wrong. Wiping her eyes she takes a deep breath and pulls her denim shirt on, over her white t shirt, thanks the lord she is wearing boots and her reaches down to tuck her jeans in to the them as she grits her teeth against the near hurricane outside and opens the truck door, the rain and wind hits her full force and rips the breath from her lungs even as she jumps down on to the asphalt and trudges round to the bed of the truck to check everything is still covered – everything she owns is packed on the back and she is sad to see it barely even covers half of the bed of the truck..

Almost smiling as she realises for the first time that packing her belongs in to black sacks was probably the only thing that saved her stuff from being ruined, jumping on the bed she checked the blue tarp she had covered the sacks with was still tied down tight, she went back and sat of the tail gate – she could not get any wetter anyway she figured and looked down at her watch – it showed it was just past 2am, she didn't expect another car or truck would be out on this stretch of road until at least 7am.

Just as her mind registers that she hears a truck engine coming in her direction, her head snaps up as it comes around the bend, her hand comes up to cover her eyes and she waves franticly, at this point it could be Ted Bundy himself and she would not care because in reality she is done, her life has fallen apart tonight and some part of her does not care what happens any more.

The truck comes to a smooth stop and she sees a hand waving her over, pointing to the passenger side, without a thought she runs over and jumps in to the truck, a huge smile on her face as she climbs inside and then it slides from her face as she see's the driver...him...it had to be HIM!

“That's it! Fuck my life! I am done!” she shouted and jumped out of the truck running back to her own even as she heard his shout of surprise and his boots hitting the road as he followed her in to the swirling storm – she was in her truck and about to lock the doors when the passenger door was pulled open and he jumped inside.

“What the hell?” 

“Get out of my damn truck!” she hissed, wiping the water from her face, shivering as the chills began to shake her body, making her teeth chatter.

“Donna? Donna Hanscum? What the hell are you doing out here at this time of night?” 

“None of your damn business, just please leave me alone.” she begged, wrapping her arms around herself.

“If I leave you out here I won't only have Jo on my ass but Miss Ellen too and I am sorry as much as you seem to hate me I love those ladies more so I am not getting on their bad side...my life would not be worth living.” he told her.

“My life isn't worth living now...just go please.” she begged him, sighing even as he shook his head and told her to get her crap together and go get in his truck. 

Donna nodded as he hopped from the truck after he popped the hood and he moved around to look under the hood , throwing her scattered belongings back in her bag, they had scattered as she had thrown it in to the truck a couple of hours before, along with a small cool bag with a Thermos attached to the side, she jumped out without speaking and ran to his truck, jumping in she sat back and watched the hood of her truck slam back down and her saviour come running back to his truck.

Within ten minuets her truck was hooked up on to his and he was back behind the wheel, soaking wet and shivering with the cold – he turned green eyes to hers, his long eyelashes spiked with the rain, as water dripped from his short hair and in to his collar of his wet flannel shirt.

“So where you want me to drop you off? I'll take the truck back to Bobby's, we can fix it there I reckon.”

Donna lay her head back against the truck seat and shrugged, she felt the warm air begin to blow out as he turned the truck back on, raising her finger to the air she opened her eyes and looked at him...why did have to be him?...Dean ...the great Dean Winchester had become her knight in shining armour when in reality it was he that had caused all this.

“Do you know a short cut to hell? Cos other than that I have no where to go.” she told him simply, he frowned and turned to her.

“You want me to take you home?” he asked, then sat back in surprise at her shout of “NO”

“Okayyyy...Jo's? Ellen's? Damn it Donna where the hell are you living right now?” he asked, rubbing his hand across the back of his neck in annoyance, the late hour after the long day he had spent in Bobby's garage was catching up with him.

“In my truck...or that was the plan...so I guess at this moment in time I am homeless, oh god what did I do to deserve this.” she asked him as tears filled her eyes and she began to shake again.

“Right, just calm down, we will figure something out...I know where you can go for right now , just please stop crying okay...I never know what to do when girls cry.” he told her honestly, turning on the headlights he headed out in to the raging storm and Donna closed her eyes, she didn't care where she went, at that moment in time she just didn't care about anything anymore.

To be honest Donna wished the rain would wash her away then she wouldn't have to face the morning and rubble of what was left of her life.


	2. Socks and Sasquatches

Dean couldn't believe the situation he found himself in, so much for doing Bobby a favour...he had promised that if Bobby let him live at the junk yard he would take over the night calls in lew of rent and Bobby was more than happy to agree,the only problem was Dean hadn't realised just how many night calls he could get in any one week was anything from 2 to 15, and right now Dean was running on empty.

He stole a glance at his passenger and shook his head in wonder, of all the people he expected to find sitting in the road in the pouring rain was the shy and timid Donna Hanscum, daughter of the town sheriff, the best friend of Jo Harvelle and someone who had frequently appeared in Dean's more racier dreams.

He quirked his lips at the last thought and wondered what the little mouse, as he thought of Donna, would think to that...although tonight she had proved to be a mouse that roared. Dean had no idea why Donna had told him she was homeless, as far as he knew she lived at home with her dad, he knew Donna worked a couple of jobs in town, Jo had told him she was trying to get money together to go to college – something that had surprised Dean.

The Donna he knew at high school should have had her pick of scholarships, she was in the year below him but as she was Jo's friend he had seen her around Bobby and Ellen's place a lot, he had seen her at the bar a few times, she never spoke to him...damn she hardly looked at him, always scurrying way like a spooked kitten if he even smiled at her or said hi, but there she was sitting beside him in his truck looking like a drowned raccoon because her mascara was smudged, he watched as she shivered and frowned – her lips were white against her pale face and Dean was suddenly aware of how quiet her breathing had become.

“Donna? HEY Donna!” he called, grabbing her arm and shaking her, she sat upright and stared at him.

“Are you crazy! You almost scared me half to death!” she told him hotly, pulling her arm free of his hand.

“Scared you? I thought you had passed out or something...damnit, look we're here now so just stay awake or something okay?” he all but shouted as he pulled in to Bobby's yard, driving past the garage and junk yard office he continued around the back, Donna frowned and looked at him.

“Where in the hell?” she asked

“Don't worry I am not going to murder you...”

“Just my luck” she sighed and sat back to look out the window, passing by the main pile of cars until they got to the very end of the property , Dean drove behind a small ridge of trees and Donna was shocked to see two small cabins, about 30 feet apart – identical to each other, or so they seemed at first glance.

“How did I not know these were here?” Donna asked incredulously, the amount of time she had spent at the yard as a kid, running around with Jo, memories of Bobby chasing them out of the yard.

“Bobby built them for me and Sam when we were kids, I was about 14 or 15, whenever my dad dumped us off we would stay out here – we shared the bigger one until Sam decided he wanted a crash pad of his own when he was 15 so he moved in to the smaller one” Dean pointed out to Donna – he told her to wait while he unlocked the door before she got out.

Dean jumped from the truck and ran to the smaller of the two cabins, unlocking the door he waved her over as he flicked on the lights inside – Donna just came through the door as Dean shook his head like a wet dog to try and dry his hair, leaving it standing in short dark spikes.

“Sam's off at college now...so you can stay here I guess...well once you have spoken to Bobby of course.” he told her as he wandered around and checked the fridge was still on...empty but on and working. Peering in to cupboards he found some coffee, sugar and instant creamer.

“Coffee? Sorry I can't stretch to hot chocolate.” he told her, smiling as he remembered that was her favourite hot drink, Jo used to make it for her whenever she was over at Bobby's.

“I can...you have cups?” she asked, shivering and looking around – not noticing Dean's frown as he grabbed a couple of cups from the cupboard and rinsed them out.

He watched as she opened the thermos from her bag and poured out the frothy liquid.

“Jody Mills...dads new deputy...she paid asked Mabel to fill my flask before I finished my shift tonight, bought me dinner to...she knows I am trying to save money and dads being, well less than helpful.” she explained as she took a sip, shivering like crazy.

“Damnit...wait there.” he told her, opening one of the doors in the cabin he dissapeared inside and came back with a couple of blankets and towels – he passed them to her as he set about lighting the small fire that was all set in the fireplace.

“It won't take long to warm up in here” he told her as he dragged one of the blankets around himself, watching as she towel dried her hair and drank her chocolate quietly.

“Sooooo...gonna tell me what's going on?” he asked, watching as her blonde hair began to dry and curl in the growing warmth of the cabin, he pulled his flannel off and draped over the back of the nearest chair by the fire.

Donna looked over the brim of her cup at him, her eyes were such a dark brown that he could not take his eyes off of her.

“Things havent been good for a while between me and my dad, tonight? Oh god tonight things went insane...Have you ever looked at your life and thought this is not what I want to be doing?” she asked him seriously.

“ I work for Bobby doing a job I am good at...something I love I guess...being a mechanic might not be a great job in some people's eyes...” his voice trailed off as he seemed lost in thought for a moment and Donna had a flash of a memory of her father calling Dean a grease monkey on more than one occasion, once to his face in the local diner where she worked.

“Yeah but those people need you guys when they take a nosedive in to a ditch or their precious cars stop working and they have no clue what to do...and they stop for crazy women sitting in a rainstorm having a breakdown...and not just the stupid truck” she told him forcing a smile, he looked at her and nodded.

“I have dreams like everyone, I would like to work on more classic cars...muscle cars, custom paint jobs...be someone who my brother can be proud of not just a grease monkey.” he explained, his eyes turned to the fire.

“Sammy couldn't be more proud of you Dean...his big brother is Dean fucking Winchester...football hero...prom king...bad boy with a heart of gold...a guy who could have any girl he wanted...dated the head cheerleader...how is Lisa by the way?” she asked, hoping she sounded like she cared.

“No idea, we split up about a year ago I guess...finally got sick of being told I wasn't good enough for her.” he told her, sipping on his drink and trying to thaw out his freezing fingers.

Standing suddenly he looked over at her, noting her pale skin and the blue tinge to her lips he walked over to the window and sighed.

“Doesn't look like the rain is going to let up any time soon...I am going to see if Sammy has left any of his clothes behind.” Dean explained, Donna frowned and looked down at her self, she hadn't realised her clothes were still stuck to her skin, her body was almost numb from the cold.

Dean walked back in to what Donna presumed was the bedroom and heard Dean opening cupboards and drawers, a few moments later he came back, Donna stood on shaky legs and took the pile of clothes he handed her.

“Bathroom is over there – they are gonna be huge on you.” he smiled as she took the clothes and wandered in to the bathroom, switching on the light , she pulled the door closed and went to lock it – surprised to see there was no lock, shrugging she looked at herself in the mirror, laughing outright when she realised she had to stand on tiptoes to even see half her face in the mirror.

“Geez Sammy...even this place is super-sized for you” she chuckled to herself, pulling her shirt and t shirt from her freezing skin , she pulled on a red and black flannel shirt that was soft and clean, peeling off her jeans was tough work, her legs were icy to the touch and Donna sighed as she tugged on the sweat pants Dean had given her, they were baggy at the waist but it was the length that made her laugh, she was still laughing as she stepped from the bathroom, the laughter died in her throat as she saw Dean naked from the waist down, bent over and pulling up a pair of sweat pants he was changing in to.

“Oh god I am sorry” she told him, covering her eyes and turning around, her face flushing as she heard Dean laugh at her reaction.

“It's okay...I'm decent now...you can look.” he chided, smiling as she turned back and peeked through her fingers, she laughed as she saw the clothes fitted him no better than they fit her.

“My sasquatch of a brother huh?” Dean laughed as Donna walked and stumbled back in to the main living room, Dean crouched down as she sat on the couch and rolled the ends of the sweatpants up for her – they said nothing as he rolled her soaking socks off.

“Now these socks are brand new...but kinda kooky...i think Jo bought them for him Christmas, which is why I am guessing he left them behind” he smiled as Donna looked more closely at the reindeer socks Dean had in his hands.

“Yeah I remember her buying those, I helped her choose them for you guys, I think she got Bobby Santa and we decided on the snowman for you...because we know you love Olaf” she laughed as he pulled an outraged face and then nodded.

“Who can't love a snowman that loves summer huh?” Dean told her, he began rubbing her toes, trying to get the circulation going again, or so he told her – Donna just knew that she had never had a foot rub before but if she had this would have been the best.

“You don't have to do that...you didn't need to do any of this for me really...i was a complete bitch to you...threw a tantrum and god I have no idea what I am going to do tomorrow...what am I going to do? How can I face anyone...I bet I have lost my job at the diner...Jesus I needed that job.” suddenly everything seemed to crash down on her and she felt tears threatening to fall again.


	3. Confessions

Dean watched as she cried, not knowing what else to do he tugged the dry socks on to her feet, sat up next to her on the couch and pulled her in to his arms, Donna went rigid for a moment and then just collapsed against him – crying all her problems in to chest as he pulled the blankets around them both.

He didn't say a word, just stroked her hair and held her – he laid his head back on the couch and after a while he realised she had cried herself to a fitful sleep, so he shifted her a little so she was snuggled close to his side and he closed his eyes – just for a moment he promised himself and promptly crashed out.

The next thing Dean was aware of was, that he was being shaken awake, he prised his sleepy eyes open and found himself staring in to the concerned face of his best friend Castiel, or Cas as Dean called him – he was the same age as Dean but seemed much wiser, he worked in town at the local coffee shop and right now he had a mixture of worry and relief on his face.

“Where the hell have you been? Why have you not been answering your phone? Bobby is going nuts...damnit Dean! Are you okay? Is Donna okay? You know what happened last night?”

“Coffee...just shut up and make me some coffee while I call Bobby...what the hell time is it anyway...and keep it down! She's still asleep.” he grumbled as he stood and laid Donna out on the couch, she curled in to the blankets and slept on.

Dean took a moment to look down at her and wonder what the hell had happened last night for her to be in the middle of a storm, sitting on the back of her truck. 

Cas was pottering around in the kitchen making coffee when Dean looked up, he pulled his phone from the pocket of his sodden jeans and found it was dead...damn!

“Bring it here...Sam has some rice” Cas told him as Dean cursed softly, frowning he walked towards Cas and handed the phone over, watching as Cas put it in to a zip-lock bag and poured uncooked rice in to it until the phone was buried – zipping the bag up he left it on the counter.

“Uh?” Dean motioned to the bag as he took the cup of coffee from Cas, inhaling and sipping slowly as he stared at the bag, his best friend sighed like it was the most normal thing in the world to do.

“The rice will pull the moisture from your phone, leave it in there for a couple of days and it should be as good as new – I need to call Bobby...Jesus he is gonna be pissed.”

“Just stop...what the hell is going on...oh great!” Dean sighed as he heard Bobby's truck pull up outside, jogging to the door he halts the older man's steps and meets him on the porch.

“WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN BOY!” Bobby shouts at him as he soon as he sees Dean and Cas standing side by side on the porch, Dean pulls the door shut behind them and sighs.

“Look I know I am late for work and I am sorry, things got crazy last night and I overslept...”

“It's 11am! You are lucky I haven't told Ellen yet, she is worried enough and dealing with Jo...Why are you in Sam's cabin and ...oh my god...is she in there? IS DONNA HANSCUM IN THERE WITH YOU?” he shouted at a bewildered Dean, suddenly realising whose truck was hitched on the back of their recovery truck,Dean nodded dumbly and took a step back as Bobby opened the cabin door with a thud.

“So it's true?!” this time Bobby's eyes were on a startled Donna, she shook her head and burst in to tears, running for the bathroom before Bobby could say any more.

Dean pulled Bobby round to face him and snarled “What the fuck is going on? You might be like my daddy but I will throw you the hell out of here if you don't tell me whats going on.”

Bobby took a step back from the anger he could see growing in Dean's features and rubbed a hand over his beard, cursing his stupid mouth he turned to Cas.  
“Call Ellen, tell her we found Donna and she seems okay...tell her to come out in an hour or so, I need to talk to both of them first okay?” he instructed, Cas nodded and stepped outside without another word.

Turning to Dean he motioned for him to sit down but Dean would not budge, instead he was blocking Bobby's way to the bathroom...and to Donna – Bobby had never been more proud of the boy but he needed them both to listen to him because things were going to get worse before they got better he figured.

“Get her out here, we need to talk, and quick before someone else figures out where she might be okay?” he pulls Dean in for a fierce hug.

“Okay but don't go attacking her, I can't deal with crying Bobby...not more of it anyway.” Dean told him, pulling himself away from the older man he went and tapped on the bathroom door.

“Donna? It's me...open the door please...Bobby is sorry...I don't know what has gone on honey but it seems its pretty bad. Donna?” Dean called through the door, sighing he turned back to Bobby and was about to speak when the door opened a crack and Donna stepped out, drying her eyes.

“If someone can call me a cab I will get out of here and then you can go about your business, I am sorry this was brought to your door Mr Singer...I never intended that, I really didn't, I will call Jo when I find somewhere else to settle down in...I just need to get away from here...I'm so sorry...I mean it I really am...” Donna was looking Bobby square in the eye and Dean felt his chest actually hurt for her, the sadness on her face was so visible.

“None of that Mr Singer shit...you have been calling me Bobby since you was 12 years old Missy, come here, come on...I am so sorry I shouted at you, that's it you cry if you have to, I got big enough shoulders to take it” Bobby told the weeping girl, she had all but run in to his arms as soon as he had spoken.

Dean stood bewildered by what he was seeing, something huge must have happened and he was completely out of the loop.

“Sit down the pair of you, we haven't got a lot of time I am betting. Now Dean has no idea of any of this?” Bobby asked a sniffling Donna, she shook her head and gave Dean an apologetic look as he sat beside her.

“You want me to tell it or you want to?” Bobby asked, Dean noticed he was standing by the door, one eye on them and the other on the road outside.

“I'll start, I don't seem to know everything either...It started a few years ago, my dad started getting phone calls and nasty little notes about me, all lies but after the first dozen or so that didn't seem to matter any more.  
Stuff like I was cheating on school tests, smoking weed, drinking, driving without a license, then it got nastier...more specific...said I was stealing girls boyfriends at school, doing stuff with them under the bleachers...that I was sleeping with half the school it seemed then...then...it started giving names of guys I was sleeping with...older men in town...guys from other schools...then people like...like Sam...Cas and then Dean...I denied everything because it was all stupid lies...but Daddy didn't believe me after a while...wanted to know where I was every second of the day...refused to let me apply to colleges...for scholarships...but the lies kept coming and they seemed to fixate on Dean more and more...we got in to fights almost daily about it. I felt like I was being watched by whoever was saying these things...when I couldn't go to college I started working at various jobs around town, trying to save up so I could go in a year or so but Daddy started demanding half of everything I earned for letting me live at home...so I ended up with 3 jobs, I was barely sleeping, I never eat at home but I still had to pay the same amount of rent.”  
Donna paused to take a breath and Dean looked at Bobby in shock.

How could this all have been going on and he didn't know about it...it sure explained a few things, the way Donna avoided him, the way he always seemed to get stopped by the cops...at least once or twice a month for stupid shit but why had Jo not told him what was going on.

“Jo knew all this?” he asked softly, Donna shook her head “Not until recently.”  
“So you have been dealing with this alone?” Bobby asked, Donna nodded.

“So what happened last night?” Dean asked Bobby.

Donna nodded for him to pick up the story, he had been there when everything had exploded.

“Donna was finishing up her shift at the diner, I went in there to buy you a pie, her dad came in, he was angry, told her he had proof that everything he had been told was true...pulled out some pictures of you both...together...naked together Dean...now I could see they were fake but he was screaming like a madman, he went to hit Donna and Mabel called the cops!  
That new deputy came in...Jody Mills? Yeah she came in and arrested the sheriff...Donna had gone by then, her daddy had told her all her stuff was on the porch and he was going to burn it when he got home. You get your stuff?” he asked the girl and she nodded.

“My room was bare...everything in black garbage bags...how could he believe I would do all that stuff?” she asked no one in particular, her eyes red, her voice wobbling.

“I am not making excuses for him sweetheart but I think your daddy has not been right since your momma left ...he was cussing Deputy Mills out as she led him away, screaming bloody murder...sorry to tell you this but Mabel told me to tell you that she will put your last pay check in to your bank account for you, she told me she doesn't need the drama in her place.” Bobby told her, shaking his head as she just nodded and looked down at the ground.

“I am guessing I lost all my jobs by now Bobby...once word got round about what happened.” she told him, her head coming up as she heard a car pull up outside.

“Now listen to me, that's your daddy, you are not leaving with him...You keep you head on straight boy whatever he says okay? - now listen to me the both of you, whatever I say you go along with it and that's that okay? I love you both like you were my own, I got a couple of ideas and if it goes the way I want it to then you both will come out f this okay and your daddy can get the help he needs.” Bobby told them both, stepping out on to the porch as the car stopped in front of the porch.

“Is she in there Singer? I knew I would find her hiding her sorry ass out here” the Sheriff shouted at Bobby – Bobby took a step and held up his hand.

“Now Sheriff she is here and she is fine, so go on home and sleep it off okay?” they heard Bobby say, Donna hung her head and stepped outside, Dean following close behind.

“YOU! I KNEW IT WAS TRUE! YOU BASTARD ...TOUCHING MY DAUGHTER!” the sheriff screamed as soon as he saw Dean – Dean was so shocked at the rage on his face he took a step towards Bobby to keep him from going any closer to the man, he was obviously insane.  
“GIRL YOU GET IN THE CAR WE ARE GOING HOME!” 

“No daddy I am not going back there, you threw me out remember? You took one look at those stupid pictures and believed them...” Donna tried to explain.

“I know they were fake...stupid girl anyone could see that...but look who I find you with!  
You think this boy is ever gonna be anybody? A damn grease monkey...never gonna be worth a cent...never gonna have clean fingernails...too stupid to do anything but stick his head under a damn hood.” The Sheriff started up the steps but Bobby put his hand on his chest.

“I suggest you get the hell off of my property, that boy is my son, if not by blood then by love and I won't have you talking about him like that.” Bobby's voice was stern and Mr Hanscum took a deep breath, steadying himself on the porch rail.

“So be it, get in the car Donna...” he told his daughter.

Donna looked at Bobby with huge eyes and almost went to take a step forward when Dean grabbed her hand and pulled her back to his side, wrapping his arm around her waist, Bobby looked at them over his shoulder and a small smile crossed his face as he told the other man.

“Donna is staying here, she is old enough to decide where she wants to live, she is old enough to make her own money...when she is allowed to keep it...so you need to leave.” 

“I will not allow her to be in his vicinity...he is worth nothing...same as his damn daddy before him...”

“Cops are coming in the gate now Bobby” Cas suddenly appeared from the side of the porch, phone in his hand and a smile on his face as the sirens started to fill the air.

“You need to leave and just so you know, these two have been dating for over 6 months...never seen such a cute couple...have you Castiel?” Bobby asked as Cas stepped up to their side, nodding happily as Dean and Donna frowned at each other.

“Never Mr Singer ...oh and Mr Hanscum? I have never slept with Donna...I'm gay...she's a lovely girl but really not my type.” Cas told the shocked man.

Dean threw back his head and laughed, only Cas would choose that moment to come out of the closet.

Looking down at stunned blonde beside him he decided he might not get another chance and lent down, catching her upturned face in a sweet soft kiss,he felt her catch her breath at the contact and Dean took the opportunity to trace her lower lip with his tongue, the howl from her daddy split the air just as Jody Mills pulled up in front of the porch.

“Deputy Doug get Mr Hanscum in to the car please and this time put the cuffs on him, I'll drive his car back to the station...and I will be giving him a blood test for his alcohol numbers this time, we don't want any more mistakes now do we?” she told the younger policeman.

“Yes Deputy....”

Jody coughed loudly.

“I mean Sheriff Mills” he told her quietly, within five minuets the police car was gone and Sheriff Mills stood looking up at Bobby and Donna.

“That guys a dick...Any other charges I need to be pressing today?” She asked, Bobby nodded.

“Think she is going to need a restraining order, maybe both of them and I want him kept off my damn property, bring any paperwork out here for us to fill out...that okay with you ?” 

Jody nodded and looked over at the shaken girl, her hand still clasped tightly in Dean's.

“You going to be okay Donna?” she asked, before Donna could reply a car pulled up and Jo jumped out and ran up the steps.

“She's with family...she's gonna be fine.” 

And with that Jo pulled Donna in to the cabin, closely followed by Ellen.

“You heard my girl, thanks for your help Jody, you go do your job and we will try and fix things here. Boys? Don't just stand there go get the groceries from my car and bring em in and you Bobby Singer? Go close up the garage for a couple of days, we are going to be busy.” she ordered.

Castiel raised his hand to speak and Dean laughed as he jogged down the steps.

“Yes Mr Novak?” Ellen smiled at the dark haired man, she had had a soft spot for him ever since Jo had dragged him home with her at 5 years old.

“Should I call in sick for work and help out?” he asked, Ellen laughed and nodded then paused as he continued.

“Oh and I come out as gay...I thought the policeman should know I hadn't been getting up to anything with Donna...I thought you should know.” he grinned as she laughed and shook her head at him.

“Mr Novak I have known you was gay ever since you agreed with me that Gene Kelly was dreamy when we was watching “Singing in the rain.” 

“I was 10...but he is” he smiled and walked off to call his boss, family came first, always.

Dean walked in to the cabin, his arms stuffed with bags, looking around as he dumped them on the counter, he didn't see the girls anywhere, grabbing his keys from his jeans pocket and the bag of rice containing his phone from the counter he walked back over to his place, after telling Ellen he needed some food and a shower then he would be back to help.

He had been inside less than five minuets when Bobby knocked the door and walked in, the big man sighed and dropped in to Dean's favourite armchair.

“I left Cas to empty her stuff on to the porch...but we need to talk about an idea I have...sit down son...you are not going to like this.” he told a confused looking Dean.


	4. Family first

Dean sat on the seat opposite and waited for Bobby to speak, he didn't like the tone that he had taken, and a gut feeling told him he was going to hate whatever Bobby had to tell him.

“First things first...this situation...this shit storm we seem to find ourselves in the middle of...is not your doing, its not even Donna's...its whoever has been sending that crap to her dad and her dad for believing it of a sweet girl like Donna.  
Now as far as I can see that girl is out of work...she had three jobs? Jesus no wonder she looks like all kinds of shit...”

“Hey now Bobby, she seems to be holding up okay to me...” Dean cut in, only to have Bobby shut him down.

“No disrespect meant...but she is a smart girl...and we need help here, need help running the front of the shop, answering the phones, talking to dealers, making appointments...it would free up some time for me to put up my feet now and again. What do you think?” Bobby asked, smiling as Dean nodded in agreement.

Taking a deep breath Bobby steeled himself for the tricky part.

“So maybe she can do say 3 days a week in the shop, Ellen told me the other day she needs someone to cover the bar with her Friday nights so she could step in there if she wants, and I was going to ask her if she wanted to make some extra cash...teaching you.” Bobby waited and watched as Dean's tired mind followed where he was leading.

“No...no fucking way! What the hell Bobby! I don't need no teaching...” Dean spluttered in anger.

“You can't read...we both know that...and I have never told another soul and I won't but I want to hand this place over to you in a few years and you need to be able to read boy...you know that. Taxes, invoices, dammit Dean!” he raged as Dean got up and walked around the cabin.

“This place should go to Jo...not me...I'm not your blood kin...”

“Me and Ellen have already talked about this – Jo is getting Harvelle's, Sammy will get the couple of properties I got as rentals in town...but we both decided you get the garage and yard – as for our house that's to be sold and split between the three of you evenly.  
As for blood kin...I have none ...but I feel I adopted you boys the same way I adopted Jo.” his honesty made Dean stop and look at him, the enormity of what he said sat on Dean's shoulders like a lead weight.

“Bobby...I will get a damn accountant or something for that kind of stuff, I will make it work...I don't want her knowing. Please Bobby.” he begged.

“Son, that little girl is bright as the moon, she could teach you to read in no time and there is no shame in it, you were too busy raising Sammy to go to school yourself, I know that...I know how much your dad left on you once your momma died. I should have stepped in, but your daddy was a mean skunk when he wanted to be – told me to keep my nose out or he wouldn't let me see you boys any more and that would have broken my heart. Let me help you fix things.” the big man almost begged him.

Dean rubbed his hand over his face and hung his head, his voice almost a whisper.

“But Bobby I get by fine right now...” 

“That's now but what about when I am not there to order the parts you need? Or run up the invoice for someone to pay? Or a million other things? Please...just let her try okay?” Bobby pleaded, letting out a breath when Dean nodded.

“Looks like I have no choice, so I got a question for you.” Dean told him, he stopped pacing and sat down.

“You told the Sheriff that I was dating Donna so that the letters and lies would fall on me...right?, use me as bait to lure out whoever is doing it?” he asked, already knowing the answer.

“Yeah I figured you would handle it better and we wouldn't give a shit what lies were told, we know the truth about you boy...plus it gives Donna a break from it – seems she has been carrying it for years huh?” Bobby explained, shaking his head at the wonder of it.

How anyone could think that Donna Hanscum had a mistrustful bone In her body was anybody's guess, but the simple fact she had not told a soul in the years the rumours had flown around her, said a lot about her in Bobby's view.

Dean nodded in agreement “I'm gonna grab a shower and a sandwich then I'll be over to see how I can help out, just don't tell her yet, about the teaching me thing...just give it a few days okay ?” Dean asked, sighing as Bobby nodded and turned to leave but not before Dean added.

“Bobby...you really think anyone is gonna buy me and Donna dating...doubt an illiterate grease monkey is her usual speed you know” Dean laughed sourly, Bobby shook his head and just shrugged his shoulders.

“From the way she has tried so hard to keep her eyes off you the last few years and the way you been watching her?...I think you might be just what she needs,” and with that he turned and left, leaving Dean frowning in confusion.

Dean walked into the bathroom and stripped himself of Sam's oversize clothes, throwing them in the dirty laundry hamper he stepped in to the shower and turned the spray on as hot as it would go – he rested his brow against the cool tile and let the water pummel his tired body, his mind twisting over the previous nights events, the drama from the last hour alone and now this?

Not even Sam knew that Dean couldn't read and now he was going to have to reveal his greatest shame to someone like Donna Hanscum?

A girl who Dean had liked for years, someone who he wished would notice him maybe just once, girls usually liked being around him, they found him cute and funny...charming even, but Donna had kept away...now he realised why but maybe even before that she didn't like him for some reason...did he really want to give her any more?

Dean raised his head and washed his face, quickly washing his hair he sighed as he switched off the water and grabbed a clean towel that was hanging on the back of the door – walking out to his bedroom he got dressed and just sat on his couch for a little while. Until the noise coming from the cabin next door was almost reaching a fever pitch.

Dean sighed and stood up, stretching the tired muscles in his neck and shoulders as he walked back into a wall of chaos and noise. Opening the door he almost fell over Castiel who was weighed down with a washing basket.

“Whoa...watch out...where you going with that?” Dean asked, smiling as Cas leant the basket on his hip and tried his best sassy pose – the one he did when he was in a pissy mood.

“It seems if your washer is not working I am taking this down to the damn river to wash...so says Queen Jo...argh!” he shouted as Jo threw a well aimed pillow at his head – Bright blue eyes turned to Dean.

“Dean...is your washer empty?” 

At Dean's nod, Cas took a deep breath.

“May I use it to wash Donna's bed linen...it seems garbage bags are not as sturdy as you would think...and they are dirty.” he explained, his eyes on Jo as he said it.

“Of course man...detergent under the sink.” Dean told him and closed the door before Cas could make a smart arse comeback.

“So what do you need me to do?” he asked the room at large – Ellen was in the kitchen, cleaning out cupboards and washing crockery and cutlery – she explained at Dean's frown that nothing was dirty...just a little dusty and needed freshening up.

“I called Sam earlier, explained what was going on, he is more then happy to turn over the place to Donna, said when he comes back for visits or vacation he was planning on crashing at your place anyway...he seemed to think Jo would have moved in already but she told him she liked staying at home and having me cook her dinner every night.” Ellen told Dean with a smile as he moved round and started drying up dishes for her.

Jo was kneeling amongst a pile of clothes on the living room floor, pulling shoes, books, DVDs out of the pile – shaking her head and looking so angry she could spit.

“Remind me to enter Sheriff Hanscum in to the father of the year competition this year Ma” Jo fumed, placing anything that wasn't clothes on the couch beside her. 

Dean nodded in agreement, then looked around – Ellen smiled at him trying to look so casual.

“In case your wondering...Donna is in the bedroom with Bobby...talking about her job opportunities.” the older woman explained, Dean nodded and bit his lip nervously, hoping that Bobby would keep his promise.

By the time they emerged from the bedroom, Donna looked red eyed yet again but smiling and Bobby gave Ellen a thumbs up – Dean quirked an eyebrow at him and he shook his head...like he knew Bobby had kept his promise to wait a day or so.

“You feeling a bit better now?”Ellen asked as she and Dean put the last of the groceries away, having finished washing everything in the kitchen.

“Yeah...i just wish I could pay rent...Bobby explained Dean does the night shifts to cover his rent...” Donna started.

Bobby held up his hand and broke in “Yeah well I have decided to take half the week back from him...he has been looking like hell and now I get some days off from the garage it only seems fair to take some of the load off the boy.”

“Thank you Chuck! Sleep...god I've missed that” Dean laughed, just as Cas walked back in the cabin, hugging a now empty laundry basket.

“Laundry is in and Dean I even hung your stuff that was in there out on the line...your welcome” he told his best friend, handing the basket to Jo so she and Donna could make a new load for him to put in once the linen's were clean.

“You have a washing line?” Ellen asked, putting the coffee machine on.

“Yeah...out the back...had to dry our stuff somehow and we didn't want to run up huge bills for Bobby.” Dean shrugged and turned his eyes to Donna, he felt her eyes on him but as soon they connected her eyes flashed away, only to pull back to his a moment later, like she was telling herself she could look and speak to him now, Dean smiled warmly at her and she blushed, going back to listening to a still ranting Jo.

Cas turned to Ellen and asked what the next list of chores were.

Ellen left the girls sorting clothes and belongings from the mountain of bags, She sent Bobby back to the garage to finish up a couple of small jobs that needed overseeing, Cas was charged with taking down every curtain in the cabin and then putting them on to wash, while she and Dean packed up the last few of Sam's personal belongings from around the cabin and Dean took them over to his place, making sure they were put away in Sam's room and nothing got left behind.

While Dean was taking the things over. Ellen flipped the mattress, smiling broadly as she found some left over “reading Material” hidden under Sam's bed, shaking her head she took it over to Dean's.

“Hey Dean...I think your baby brother left one more thing over at his place” she laughed, handing Dean the stack of girlie magazines, Dean shook his head and flipped through them – Ellen chucked as he pushed them under the edge of the bed.

“Funnily enough that is just where I found them” The older woman told him, Dean shrugged.

“Boys will be boys I guess.” he told her, a quick grin lighting up his face, shaking the duvet into place he took one last look around before he followed Elena out in to the main room of the cabin.

“You keep this place real nice.” She told him, sitting on the edge of the couch and gratefully accepting the can of soda he passed to her from the fridge.

Dean looked around and frowned slightly “You think I was gonna live like a slob once Bobby had put so much time in to this place...its the only real home I have ever known...apart from l living with Bobby of course.”

“How do you think you are going to like having a neighbour again?” Ellen asked, nodding towards the cabin next door.

“Well Donna doesn't strike me as the raving party type...so I think we will get along fine...I'll keep an eye on her Ellen if that is what you are asking.”

“No nothing like that...but I knew you would anyway. She is a good girl...sweet...kinda shy...but maybe we know why she is like that now.” Ellen told him, emptying her can she threw it in the recycling bin he kept by the sink.

“So what's next on the list of chores?” he asked, just as Cas came back in – washing basket in his arms.

“Back for my next load!” he told them, Ellen followed Dean out the front door – linking her arm with hers as they walked back to the smaller cabin, leaving Cas to his laundry.

“She's gonna need wood for the fire, I'll go do some now – it can dry out on the porch, I'll get her some of mine to get her through tonight and tomorrow.” Dean decided – Ellen just nodded and watched him pick up the axe from the small shed at the side of Sam's cabin and watched him jump in his truck and drive off.

Ellen walked back in to Donna's cabin to find the young girl crying on Jo's shoulder.

“Her daddy called...” was all Jo said, gesturing to the weeping girl in her arms.

“Hey sweetheart, you want to talk about it?” Ellen quires as Donna lifted sad brown eyes to hers.

“He hates me so much Ellen...told me it was my fault he lost his job...that he is the town joke for having a slut of a daughter...that he always knew I had been doing stuff with Dean...told me unless I came home right now I was dead to him, just like my Momma.” her voice shook as she spoke.

“What do you want to do Donna?” Ellen knew the girl had to make her own decision – she just hoped she made the right one.

“I can't go back...I love this place already...I love that you and Bobby have offered me jobs...I need some time living alone to figure out what I want to do.” she explained to both Jo and Ellen, wiping her eyes she sat up straighter, nodding her head at her own decision.

Jo hugged her best friend, between the three of them they placed her books on the shelves, her DVD's next to the TV – at the bottom of one of the sacks they found her few framed photo's and Donna made a sniffling noise as she realised her dad hadn't smashed the one of her Momma that she loved so much – she placed the photo's around the room.

It was soon beginning to look like home, especially after Jo found some huge blankets in the back of the closet in Sam's room and used them as throws on the couch and chair – the bright blues and yellows warming the room up – making it more girlie Jo said – and Donna agreed.  
Donna was going through the last black bag when Dean came back with Bobby – Cas had been rushing around between washing machines, dryers and washing lines – amazingly Cas was rehanging the last of the curtains when they got back while Jo and Ellen were making up the bed with Donna's own linen – now clean and mud free.

Bobby helped Dean stack the wood on the porch at the far end, shoving it in the wood store to keep the rain off and hopefully giving it a chance to dry through, walking back in to the cabin Dean was surprised how different it felt and looked.

“Wow, this place looks great...oh looks like I left one of Sammy's photo's behind” Dean said, going to pick up a framed picture of himself with Sammy, Jess, Jo, Cas and Donna – before he could move it Donna spoke up shyly.

“Do you think I could keep that one here? Be nice to have some happy faces to look at” she told him, Dean nodded and looked over at her – she still looked a little sad but she seemed to be more settled.

“Well I think we need to call it a day and let this lady get used to her home.” Bobby announced, Jo nodded – moving to hug her friend and explaining she would be back over the next afternoon.

Bobby turned to Dean and Donna “You two...day off...then bright and early start the next day, and Dean I already diverted any calls to me tonight, looks like you could use the sleep.” 

Dean laughed and nodded his thanks, slapping Cas on the back as he announced he would be back after his shift at the coffee shop, he ran out as Jo told him to hurry up or she was going to leave him behind.

“Oh she is so bossy!!” he cried, racing out the door – leaving Dean and Donna alone for the first time in hours – neither seemed to know what to say.

Dean rubbed his hand across the back of his neck and asked “So you feeling better? I mean now you are all settled in and everything?”

Donna nodded walking in to the kitchen and looking around “Its going to be weird...I've never lived alone before...I can't thank Sammy enough for letting me stay here while he's at college.” 

“He's not just letting you stay...its your home now...for as long as you want it Donna. Well I better get going...night.” he told her, turning and leaving before she spoke softly.

“Night Dean...” suddenly she was alone, the silence was almost deafening after the whirlwind of a day she'd had – she sat looking around until for a while until a tap at the door made her jump, leaping from the seat she opened the door slowly – only to let out a huge breath as saw Dean standing there with his arms laden with wood.

“Almost forgot...dry wood...you okay?” he asked, seeing the fear on her face.

“Sorry...its just going to take me a while to get used to being out here I guess.” she explained as Dean placed the wood in the basket near the fire and nodded in understanding – giving her a quick salute and a gentle reminder to lock her door he went back to his own place.

Donna locked the door and flicked the radio on, after having a quick dinner of soup she soon found herself nodding off in front of the TV – turning it off she checked the locks and went to bed in her new room, she smiled at the gigantic bed and all but fell into it, not long and she was soon in a deep sleep.

A sleep deep enough to sleep through the gentle rattle as someone tried her front door, and the scrape as a single sheet of paper was slipped under it at around 4am...in her warm bed Donna turned over and dreamed on as a dark shape slipped out through the woods of Bobby's yard, a twisted smile on their face as they thought of her reaction in the morning.


	5. Morning has broken

Dean slapped his alarm clock off bright and early the next morning, he opened his eyes slowly and looked at the dial, 6am...damn now he would not get back to sleep...he thought he'd switched the alarm off last night but obviously not.

Sitting up slowly he stretched his arms over his head and swung his feet to the chilly floor – need to get a rug – he thought the same damn thing every morning – he mused to himself, smiling slightly as he knew he would be thinking it again tomorrow.

Grunting softly as he stood and stretched the kinks from his body, wandering to the bathroom he pee'd, washed his hands, brushed his teeth and washed his face – only then peering at himself in the mirror.

“You need coffee dude” he told himself, ruffling his hair in to some sort of order but it still stood in soft spikes...need to flatten that out before I venture outside he told himself.

Walking out into the kitchen he flipped the coffee machine on and went and changed in to his usual jeans, t shirt and flannel shirt – tugging on his socks he padded back to the kitchen for his first brew of the day – slipping into the silly Squirrel slippers that Sam had bought him the previous Christmas, on the way – looking down at them he smiled at the memory...but they were snuggly warm...not that he would ever say that out loud, or let anyone see him wearing them.

Setting about his usual chores of the morning he poked at the still burning fire and added more logs so it was soon roaring and warming the cabin nicely, he went to put laundry in only to discover it was already done – just waiting to be hung on the line – thanks to Cas, that could wait until after breakfast he decided, going back into his small kitchen he grabbed a bowl of cereal, flipped on the radio and dropped down in to his usual seat at the kitchen table, his toe tapping to some song – his sketch pad already waiting for him – shovelling down his food he turned the page to his latest sketch, a mustang with intricate details on the side – swirls and lines – he reached out for his pot of coloured pencils and added shading and colour where he felt it needed it.

Drawing was something he always found calming, he had no idea how many sketch pads he had stacked in his room – he had drawn cars for as long as he could remember, over the years he had branched out to simple landscapes, they morphed into more and more detailed pieces, then he began drawing people, faces he knew well – Sammy, Bobby,Ellen, Jo, Cas and even Donna had slipped in there a fair few times he mused.

He rarely used watercolour, it never seemed to give him the depth of feeling that oils could convey...plus he liked the bold lines he could slash across the canvas in oils...but oils and canvas's were expensive so usually he used simple sketch pads and pencils – Bobby had bought him some great coloured art pencils for his birthday and he loved them, letting him add the heart to his drawings that simple charcoal and pencil couldn't provide.

First off he had done sketches from photographs but now they came from memories – Young Sammy riding a bike, Bobby cooking in his kitchen, Jo laying on the floor watching TV, Ellen at the bar, Donna smiling shyly up at him from the page and his mum before she had been so ill and lost the sparkle from her eyes and the lustre from her blonde hair.

Snapping his mind back to the present he held the pad up and looked at his latest creation with a critical eye – nodding with quiet satisfaction he flipped the page and looked down at the expanse of white that was just aching to be filled.

Rubbing his thumb over his lip as he began to sketch, not really knowing what he was going to do – a face began to slowly appear from the page, large eyes, soulful, thoughtful, a cute nose, straight and a little proud – rounded cheeks, pulled in to a soft smile – the lips full, the bottom lip caught between the barest show of white teeth. Dean smiled as Donna's pretty face seemed to spool itself from the tip of his pencil, her long hair free of its usual ponytail, sweeping over one of her shoulders.

Dean paused and took a sip from his cup, wrinkling his nose as soon as he realised he had let it get cold – drawing often made him loose track of time, in the best possible way.  
He stood and dumped the contents down the sink, pouring a new cup he sat back at the table again – he closed his eyes and counted to 60 then opened them again, as if looking at the drawing with fresh eyes – an old trick from his high school art teacher.

Mrs Brent had thought he had a real eye, a talent but he knew if he told his dad he wanted to become an artist he would get laughed at, So Dean never told anyone his dream, for a while he had thought he would like to be a full time artist, losing himself in the flow and sweep of the pencils and paints but he knew he had no choice but to follow in his old man's boots and become a mechanic, it was a job he was good at and he needed to be bringing in a wage for him and Sammy to survive – he had been trained since he could walk really, following his dad and then Bobby around as they worked, learning each tool and type of car on sight – as soon as he was big enough to see in to an engine his dad had set about teaching him everything, that was until drinking was more important than his sons...than anything and Bobby had taken over...and more importantly it didn't matter if Dean could read or write...once he put his head under the hood he could fix just about anything, no one cared about anything else or looked close enough to see he was really happy.

Dean looked down at the drawing again and was about to start adding some fine detailing when there was a loud banging at the door – sighing he flipped the book closed and shoving the pencil behind his ear he opened the door...only to find a wide eyed Donna on the doorstep.

\--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Donna's morning had started almost exactly the same way as Dean's, the radio alarm blared out at 6.15am...Asia screaming from the speakers, after slapping the snooze Donna rolled over and with a start she took a moment to remember where she was, then it all came flooding back and she pulled the duvet over her head – listening to the traffic news and yet more high octane music she finally pulled herself from the bed.

Swinging her feet to the floor she swore richly as they connected with a cold floor – grumbling to herself she tugged on socks and decided her first purchase for her new living space was a bedroom rug...and a new pair of slippers!

After trudging to the bathroom, going thorough her usual morning routine, throwing on a pair of thick fleecy pyjama's and socks – she ate a piece of toast standing over the sink, watching the night sky lighten to day, sipping on coffee as she thought through the last 24 hours of her life – insanity was one word that sprang to mind, so much had changed, not only her address but her whole work life – When Bobby had taken her to one side yesterday she thought he was going to grill her about the letters but he didn't, instead he offered her a job...no two jobs!

One in the garage, one in the bar and also he asked if she did any tutoring, she told she had in the past, he had just nodded and asked her if she could spare some time he had someone who could use her and Bobby would pay $50 a session but Donna had told him she would do it for free...after everything his blended family was doing for her she would not think of taking any money for helping a friend of his out.

Bobby had finally given in, giving her the briefest of ideas about what help his friend would require – all he had told her was that the person had issues with his reading...he explained the person was very smart but hadn't had the chance to attend school much in their formative years. Donna nodded in understanding, determined to help any way she could.

Donna shivered a little and looked over at the dwindling fire, taking her coffee with her she walked over and put another couple of logs in to the grate – poking about with the poker and hoping the heat would soon warm her little home...home... she thought looking around...the cabin was nothing like the sterile home she had come from.

Her home with her father had changed drastically since her mother had left, gone were the fresh cut flowers on the table, the smell of delicious home cooked dinners, laughter as they watched some corny sitcom together or sweet sound of her mothers voice singing along to whatever came on the radio...she would nudge Donna to join in and they would be content to sing and do housework and just be happy together but all changed when she left.

The 'home' became a house, somewhere to drop her school bags before she ran upstairs to do her homework before he came home, Donna tried to cook for them both but she wasn't as good as her mother and he let her know that...even before the letters and rumours had started her father would let her know how much of a disappointment she was...in her school grades, even though she was mostly an A student and didn't get in to trouble...he would say she was weird, didn't have any friends...not with the right kind of people anyway.

He would poke fun at her looks, her weight...Donna admitted that she was larger than most girls in her school...comfort eating...that's what the magazine test told her...she had taken the test one lunchtime with Jo, they were reading Jo's glossy magazine and marking off their points...Jo's answer was 'Tomboy physique' it sounded a lot better than comfort eater anyway, but it seemed to be correct in Donna's case.

Donna snapped back to the present and looked around her home now...and smiled, it was bright and happy, colourful, pictures of smiling faces – her friends and her mum, she could try and cook healthier meals, have her music as loud as she wanted, watch whatever crap she could find on TV without being shouted at to “Turn that rubbish off!” - in short she felt safe.

That was until she looked down at the doormat and saw a familiar envelope sitting there, a chill ran up her spine as she reached out to pick it up – one word was scrawled across the front in big black letters – SLUT- Donna's hand shook as she looked down at the envelope, pushing it in to her pocket she grabbed her sneakers and pushed them on then jumping to her feet she unlocked the cabin door with shaking fingers and ran outside on to the porch...pausing she looked around, her mind scrambling for what she should do, just then she noticed the light on in Dean's cabin and before she could think she was sprinting in that direction – her hand banging on the door before she even realised she was doing it – the door swung open and Dean stood there, a confused and worried expression on his face – Donna didn't think twice she jumped in to his arms and started to sob.

“Donna ?” he asked, pulling her inside and all but carrying her to the couch, her hands were fixed around his neck to he sat down and she crawled over his lap, holding on for grim death as her body shook with fear.

“What's going on? Are you hurt? Donna...” he asked, his voice soft as he rubbed her back, comforting her like she was a child, he felt her move and she pressed a envelope into his hand – Dean looked down and saw the thick black letters that were slashed across the front – cursing himself he looked skyward...he didn't understand what the word said.

“Donna...I don't...I can't...” Dean felt shame and heat radiating from his cheeks and neck as Donna pulled back and looked at him – he took a deep breath as she frowned at him in confusion.

“I can't read Donna...I'm sorry...you will have to read it to me Sweetheart...I am so sorry.” his voice stumbled over the words as she nodded in understanding.

“Oh shit...sorry...I shouldn't have just...it says 'Slut' – it is the same as some of the letters I have seen my dad get, same handwriting...fuck I thought I was going to be done with all this shit.” Donna seemed to suddenly realise she was sitting in Dean's lap, she blushed and pulled herself away, moving to sit next to him, drawing her knees up and holding the envelope on her knees.

Dean didn't move, he sat staring at his hands, waiting for her to read the letter to him like a fucking child...he clenched his fist and looked away from her, he hated that she knew, hated even more that he couldn't just read the letter and she wouldn't have to.

“Dean?” Donna watched as the man next to her sat rigid, only his hand moving, clenching and unclenching, she could see the shame on his face and wish she could rip it away from him, it was obvious he didn't want her to know...suddenly her brain clicked everything in to place.

Dean looked at her as the realisation hit and she reached out to grasp his hand, he looked down at it and felt his stomach flip as he pulled it away and stood, running his hand through his hair.

“I don't need your pity okay...” he ground out.

“You are the one Bobby asked me to help...I don't pity you Dean...I think its pretty fucking amazing you have got as far as you have without anyone knowing and you hid it so well at school – I had no idea...” she told him, watching as he turned to look at her.

“Yeah well if I could read then you wouldn't have to look at whatever shit is on that paper would you?” he told her honestly, sitting back down on the couch heavily, his head bent.

Donna ripped open the letter and shook the single sheet of paper open, her other hand sort out Dean's, he looked down in surprise as her fingers twined with his own, he watched as she read the letter, her eyes filling with tears.

“Tell me...” he begged quietly, she looked at him and shook her head, her brown eyes full of tears, blinking she let the paper fall to the floor and rubbed at her eyes.

“Please Donna.”

Donna sniffed and took a deep breath, grabbing the paper from the floor she looked over it once more.

“Dearest Donna  
Did you really think moving to be with your piece of rough was going to stop me?  
Once he realises what a piece of used trash you are he will kick you out soon enough.

Maybe he might have a nasty accident under one of those cars he is always fixing up...then who will you run too ?

You can't hide from me Donna I will find you where ever you try to hide, stupid bitch. 

Once a whore always a whore, just like your momma.

See you soon my love.”

Donna threw the paper on the ground and looked over at Dean, his eyes were unreadable – dark green with barely held in fury.

“Now I am putting you in danger...I have to leave and get as far away from here as possible.” she started.

“Do you want to leave?” Dean asked, cutting her off – looking at her – she shook her head and bit her lower lip, trying to hold the fear and tears in.

“You are not letting some psycho run you off Donna, We will beef up the security around here, I will be fine at work and seeing as you will be working with us – either at the garage or in the bar...you will be fine sweetheart okay. You know we are going to have to show that to Bobby and Ellen right? They need to be aware.” he explained, she sat nodding at him, he could see she was shaking.

“Come here” he told her, lifting her back on to his lap, facing him, her thighs around his as she looked at him in surprise.

“You are terrified...I get that...so if you need to cry go ahead, but do not let that arsehole win Donna...you're a good person, I've always known that – although now I know why you would never look at me” he chuckled as she blushed, hiding her face in the crook of his neck, breathing him in and willing herself to relax.

Dean lent back on the couch taking Donna with him, she pushed up and looked at him, lifting an eyebrow at his movement.

“Shush...You know I was going to ask you out a while ago but I thought you didn't like me...you always ran off or refused to even look in my direction whenever I saw you.” he told her softly, she put her head back on his shoulder and shook it.

“I couldn't risk anyone finding out about the letters and stuff...I thought if my dad believed it then everyone else would and I didn't want you or Jo or anyone thinking I was like that Dean.” her voice was sad and muffled.

“Donna I doubt anyone with half a brain would believe that...your dad is messed up, I agree with Bobby about him needing some type of help...but he should have known you would not sleep around or any of that shit.” his voice had grown hard and angry and he felt Donna snuggle herself closer.

There was silence between them for a few minutes, the only sound coming from the radio in the kitchen when Donna suddenly spoke up.

“So will you let me help you to learn to read?” her voice was small and she held her breath as she waited for him to answer.

“Donna....” he started, shifting like he wished he could get up and walk away – but she was still snuggled up close on his lap.

Donna sat back and looked at him, his face was red, his eyes downcast – Donna sighed and went to move away when she felt his hands close around her waist.

“I'm not stupid you know...” he told her, lifting sad eyes to hers.

“Hey I know that.” Donna tried to assure him “Dean I promise I will not tell anyone that I am helping you and your a smart guy I am sure you will pick it up really quickly.” she explained, Donna reached out and with a hesitant hand she lifted his chin so his eyes met hers – his scruff felt scratchy on her palm – he nodded and she lent forward to kiss his cheek but he moved at the last moment and her lips grazed his, she froze and flicked her eyes to his...


	6. Dinner?

Bright green eyes flashed to hers, wanting so much more he went to move forward but Donna sat back and stood up quickly, Dean went to reach out to steady her but she sidestepped him, and moved to sit on the other end of the couch.

“Sorry...I didn't mean...” Dean started but Donna waved his words away, taking a breath she looked over at him as he scrubbed his hands over his face and sat back on the couch, closing his eyes.

Donna sighed, she wanted nothing more than to kiss Dean Winchester she thought sadly, but she didn't want him dragged in any more than he already was and besides...she was hardly experienced when it came to men and it was well known around town that he was a ladies man...he would never have even looked at her if she wasn't a friend of Jo's and now he was pushed in to helping her because of their friendship and the fact he was a nice guy.

Add in to that he was damn good looking and way out of Donna Hanscum's league, she had always tried to hide in high school, she wasn't so much bullied as overlooked by most of her peers, she had a couple of good friends in Jo and Cas, and she tagged along with Jo's crazy friend Charlie and Cas's snarky best friend Meg – other than that she kept to herself. She didn't party, didn't go to ball games, she kept her head down and did her school work, especially after her Momma had run out on them.

If Donna's own mother didn't want to be around her than why the hell would any boy...that is what made the letters so ridiculous, Donna had never even really kissed a boy – truth or dare didn't count, let alone had sex with them, and now she was branded all over town as some kind of slut – she looked over at Dean and was still in the same position, head back, eyes closed.

Donna's eyes took the opportunity to travel over him slowly, from his thick lashes laying across his cheek, to his throat dusted in freckles, his wide shoulders and strong arms – god Donna wished she could have stayed in his arms forever, she had always had a thing for him but now...things were crazy.

While Donna was lamenting her life, Dean was calling himself ever stupid son of a bitch under the sun, he should have known not to try anything now Donna knew...why the hell would the school brain want to be trading kisses with the town idiot...she had just found out he was illiterate – stupid, an idiot. He scrapped through school, he would get girlfriends or friends to write up any homework he had – damn he had even paid Sammy a couple of times...if he wasn't so good at sports he doubted the school would have looked the other way at his piss poor attendance and grades.

Donna looked over at him and frowned, his face was pulled in to a scowl, he looked angry and Donna knew it was her fault he looked that way, reaching out she touched his hand lightly and jumped as he snatched it away, his eyes springing open in surprise at her caress.

“Sorry...I just think we should keep the PDAs to when we are in public...I doubt anyone would believe it anyway...” she told him, blushing slightly then freezing inside when she heard his terse reply.

“Yeah it is pretty unbelievable...I get that...” he was about to continue when there was a loud knock on the door – Dean told her to stay put and he walked over to the door, peering outside he saw the unmistakable outline of Bobby Singer, he looked over at Donna and told her as he opened the door.

“Glad your up I wanted to talk to you before Donna came over to the garage today...Oh morning Donna” Bobby gave Dean a sideways look and Dean shook his head at the older man, he could see the question on his face – did she stay here?

“Donna had a late night letter delivery, she just brought it over for me to look at...but as you both know she had to read it for me.” Dean snapped, sitting down heavily in his chair, he missed the look that passed between Donna and Bobby.

“Dean I didn't tell her it was you... I promised you boy I wouldn't do that...” Bobby tried to explain but Dean cut him off.

“Didn't have to, as soon as Donna realised I couldn't read the fucking letter she figured out who you wanted her to teach.” he told him, not looking at either of them – finally he couldn't take the silence any more and he stood quickly.

“I'm gonna go fix Donna's truck, might as well do something useful...Donna needs you to get that new letter to Sheriff Mills.” and with that he pushed his feet in to this boots, grabbed his jacket from the hook by the door and was gone.

“Damn-it” Bobby swore as he watched Dean walk up the path towards the garage, his long legs eating up the ground, his head down, his shoulders hunched to the morning chill – he looked so fucking sad it broke Bobby's heart.

“I'm sorry Bobby...I didn't realise it was Dean...I just came running over here when I got the letter...I didn't know what else to do...I never thought...” her voice trailed off as she looked out the window at Dean's retreating back, she had always loved his bow legged gait and casual stride, but today he just looked sad and ashamed and Donna realised she had made him feel that way and it hurt.

“Nothing you done girl, I shouldn't have pushed...I shouldn't have even asked you...might be an idea to just leave it.” Bobby told her, seeing the sadness on her face as she watched the young man he thought of as a son walk away.

“No! I'm sorry but I want to help him, he is an intelligent man he just needs to realise that...besides how else can I pay him back for helping me like he has...like you all have.” the young girl explained.

“So where you going to start...kids books?” Bobby sat at the small table in Dean's kitchen and Donna followed – shaking her head with a small smile.

“I don't think that would go down well...I have a couple of ideas but is there anything you can tell me about stuff that he likes?” she quizzed the older man.

Bobby lifted the brim of his ever present baseball cap and scratched his head “He likes most things young men do ...cars, women, food...oh and pie, boy loves his pies” he chuckled as Donna smiled at him.

“Okay well I know nothing about cars...women...well I am one but I don't think that counts so food? Can he cook?” she queried and smiled as Bobby nodded.

“He is a great cook, when his Momma died he took over running the house and raising Sammy, he didn't have no time for school he was too busy trying to keep his daddy sober and standing in front of Sam when their old man came home drunk night after night...he never said anything but I know his daddy beat him something fierce, he would turn up in the middle of the night with Sam, cut and bruised and he would always say he had fallen on the way or fallen off the bike – Sam would just nod and say nothing.” Bobby closed his eyes at the memory.

“He didn't deserve any of that, I'll do my best helping him with his reading, its the least I can do after all the trouble and drama I've caused.” she told him, smiling as Bobby covered her hand with his much larger one.

“I am glad Dean brought you here, now give me that damn letter and lets get over to the garage, I'll show you around and then you can start bright and early tomorrow.” he stood and Donna nodded, giving Bobby the letter she stood silently as he read it – his eyes flicked to hers and she saw real concern there.

“Now don't go worrying about this okay? I'll get the Sheriff out here today to sign those papers and to give her this.” he opened the door and held it open for her, closing it behind him he waited while Donna ran next door to grab her coat and purse, on his own for a moment he thought back to the nights Dean and Sam would arrive at his door.

Beaten, cold, scared and often hungry – Sometimes Dean would be carrying Sam, out of breath and bloody as if he had run all the way from his home five miles away, other times they would arrive on his pushbike, Sammy sitting on the cross bars as Dean skidded to a halt in the gravel outside Bobby's home and then one night they had arrived and Bobby could tell from the blank stare in Dean's eyes that this time John had pushed his luck too far – he had died in a car accident, thankfully he hadn't taken anyone with him but the boys were devastated and Bobby had fought long and hard for them to be able to stay with him until Dean reached the age of 18.

Snapping out of the past he looked over as Donna closed and locked the door on her cabin, Bobby had built those for the boys long before they had come to live with him – he had been bored and had a lot of lumber laying around...and a free weekend – he had build Dean's first – two bedroomed, one bathroom and a large open living space with Kitchen and eating area.  
He could still remember the boys faces when they had seen it, Bobby had pushed the key into Dean's hand and explained it was a place for them to go if they ever needed some space away.

Sam's cabin had been built a few years later, only difference was it had one bedroom – other than that it was the same – over time he had installed washer and dryers in both – he had been given them and fixed them up, same as the stoves and other appliances – nothing had matched and the boys didn't care, although now he noticed that since Dean was living there long term now he had made it his own, replaced some of the appliances, painted his bedroom and the bathroom – bought things that had made it a home for them both, so the couch and TV were second hand, they were new to the boys and they were just glad to have a place that was safe and warm.

Now the same went for Donna, Bobby started walking back towards the garage with her and was happy he had somewhere she could go and not feel like she was intruding, now he just hoped he could keep her safe. As they neared the garage the deafening roar of an engine seemed to fill the air, Bobby laughed as Donna jumped.

“Seems like he has fixed whatever was wrong in the engine – If he finds anything else that needs fixing we will start you a tab and you can pay in instalments okay?” he explained as they stepped into the side office and storefront of 'Bobby Singer's Auto's'

There was a long counter with a computer sitting on it, set up next to a telephone and a printer, shelves with the most common spare parts that were asked for, cans of respray, bulbs, and other things that Donna had no idea of their uses – It didn't take long for Donna to learn what was expected of her, making appointment for repairs, fielding calls from suppliers, printing invoices and generally running the front of the business so the guys didn't have to keep running back to the office to answer the phones or deal with any walk in customers. 

The large customer area had a few chairs, a couple of vending machines and more dirt and grime than Donna had ever seen – the floor tiles she could barely see under the crud that was stuck to it.

“Uh so who does the cleaning around here?” she asked with a smile – Bobby looked up from some paperwork he was reading and looked around, as if seeing the place for the first time and laughed.

“Yeah...that would be no one, I give it a good sweep out and dust down when I get the chance but that hasn't been for a while...kind of like banging your head on a door...doesn't do much good...but you are welcome to give it a shot if you get the time” he smiled as Donna tried to look out of the big window at the front, she couldn't actually see out of it at all, it let in a murky amount of light and that was about it.

“Okay break room is through here, got a little kitchen area – fridge, coffee maker that kind of thing.” Bobby explained, showing her the room behind the counter – a sofa was stuffed in there, covered in various oil stains – Bobby pointed out the bathroom and laughed as she made a face.

“No the boys know to keep that clean in case Ellen or Jo need to use it” he chuckled, Donna just nodded and looked around – feeling more confident that she could do the job expected of her.

Bobby told her when she started the next morning he would introduce her to Ash and Garth, his other two mechanics – they were around Dean's age and had come to work at Bobby's when they were 19 or thereabouts so he knew them pretty well, he told her blankly any problems to just tell him – or Dean – unless Dean was the problem of course.

“I doubt he will be” she told him, looking around to see if she could spot him – Bobby stabbed a finger towards the inner door between the garage and the office, he sat himself down at the counter while she went off to look for Dean – After telling Bobby she was going in to town if the truck was fixed.

Opening the door Donna stepped into the main workshop and was surprised to see how big it really was inside – When she had been by to see Bobby in the past she had always been with Jo and they rarely went inside. Looking around she saw her truck towards the front of the shop, the hood open and Dean bent inside fixing it, she tried not to notice how the soft worn denim pulled tight over his firm ass – taking a deep breath she walked over to him and coughed lightly.

Dean jumped and hit his head on the truck hood, swearing richly he turned quickly, a dark furious look clouding his face as he rubbed the back of his head.

“Fuck! Give a guy some warning...” he trailed off as he realised who it was who had made him jump, his throat worked for a moment and he rubbed absently at his hands on an oily rag he pulled from his back pocket.

“Sorry I didn't realise it was you...you get lost or something?” he asked, his voice even lower than usual, sounding like he was chewing gravel – she didn't need to know he had been thinking of her the whole time he had his head stuck under the hood – cursing his stupidity and listing so many other reasons why she didn't want anything to do with him.

“I was wondering if you was done with my truck...I wanted to run into to town for some stuff.” she asked softly, moving forward she wanted to check he hadn't hurt his head, raising her hand towards him he took a step back.

“Your hurt?” she asked as she tried to check but he walked past her and put his tools back in their correct drawers, he shrugged his shoulders as he shook his head.

“It's nothing...might knock some sense into me huh?” he joked lamely, frowning at her as she looked at him sadly – he turned back to the work bench and cleared up some of the tools the guys had left lying around – Bobby would be on all their arses if he saw them, Bobby was fair but he ran a tight ship and rule number one was clean up your shit at the end of the day – besides Dean couldn't stand to see the pity on her face.

“Uh your truck is ready to go, there are a couple of other small things that should be looked at but nothing major so if you really need it...” he told her, turning back he closed the hood and walked round to drive the truck out of the workshop – he looked over at her in surprise as she climbed into the other side.

“So Bobby showed you the ropes?” Dean asked as he drove out in to the yard, she nodded.

“It all seems pretty straight forward, although I hope you don't get sick of me asking questions to you guys if I have to...” she told him, turning she smiled and hoped he would at least give her a small smiled back but nothing, he just shrugged.

“Not sure what help I would be really...but Ash and Garth should be able to help out.” he told her as he opened the trucks door, he was about to climb out when he felt her hand on his arm, he turned and looked at her in surprise.

“I'm sorry...about earlier...I never wanted to make things awkward between us...I just don't think...” she tried to tell him but he raised his hand and turned to her.

“I get it , I do, I might be stupid but I am not dumb...have fun in town and be careful okay.” he told her softly.

“Dean I never meant...look could you come over to my cabin at about 5pm tonight ?” she asked shyly.

“Why?” Dean snapped, then his voice softened as he looked at her worried expression, her teeth caught on her lower lip and he felt the wall he was building around his heart chip away a little.

“Could you just please be there” she asked again and raised large bewildered eyes to his – she hated him talking about himself like he just some dumb guy – Donna had never thought that and now she knew he couldn't read she didn't think that.  
“Yeah fine – might be a little late, gonna have to shower and get cleaned up after being out here in the dirt all day.” he explained, then he gave her a small smile as she told him quietly.

“Then I'll make you dinner and be there for 5.30 – don't be late.” and with that she drove away, he watched until she had cleared the yard and took a breath – Walking back to the office Dean grabbed a coffee and had a chat with Bobby about which cars needed finishing up before he could head out.

The rest of the day he kept his head down and did his work, humming along to the radio he cleared the backlog of motors, cleaned up the garage and shouted out a farewell to Bobby, jogging back to his cabin he was showered and changed in to clean jeans, light brown Henley and his ever present boots – it was just shy of five thirty when he ran a nervous hand over his still damp hair and knocked on the cabin door next door.

A moment later the curtain was tugged aside as Donna peeped out – he gave her a small wave and was rewarded by her megawatt smile, he waited while she unlocked the door and let him in – Dean breathed in deep as the delicious smells that assaulted his nose.

“Wow something smells good.” he told her as he followed her in to the kitchen and peered into the oven – spying a roasting chicken his mouth watered.

“Ellen told me it was your favourite...I hope she was right.” Donna told him as she bustled around, Dean confirmed it was and watched as the blonde wiped down counter tops and generally straightened things up, he could see she was nervous and he wanted her to calm down.

Catching her hands in his he pulled her round to face him, her eyes flicked up to his and he smiled down at her - “Calm down...Sorry I was a miserable jerk earlier...” he started but Donna held up her hand to stop him.

“It's fine, you were pissed and you had every right to be...Look I hope I don't piss you off again but the reason I went in to town today was to pick up some stuff for you...to start you off reading.” she told him quickly, she watched as he sat at the table and lowered his head for a moment, then he looked up a resigned look on his face and shrugged his wide shoulders.

“Looks like I am not getting out of it huh...So what letter is it today in Sesame Street?” he asked sarcasm dripping from his voice, sitting back and crossing his arms, completely defensive.

“I am not going to treat you like a child Dean and besides I had an idea I wanted to run past you.” she told him, picking up a bag she had stashed under the table.

The time Donna had spent in town was worth it she hoped, first she had called Ellen and asked her for Dean's favourite dinner, and his favourite pie – after a stop at the local thrift store for old cookery books she had grabbed some groceries and a couple of other things she needed for her idea...now she just had to see if it was going to work.

“Okay we have maybe an hour or so until dinner is ready...want to try this?” her voice hesitant as she looked at him, Dean huffed out a breath and chewed on his lower lip before nodding, albeit a little reluctantly.

“So first I need to see what level you are reading at...don't give me that face...we have to start at the basic's to see where we go okay?” she prodded as he looked at the brightly coloured reading book she laid on the table – level 1.

Opening the book Dean looked down at the words and hesitantly at first he began reading, Donna showed him how to sound out the words and go slow as he tried to rush and get frustrated...but before long he ploughed through it. Surprising himself and Donna.

“That was great! I thought you said you couldn't read?” she asked as she opened the next level, she had found some great books at the thrift store – glad that she had bought the set now.

“Barely...” he grumbled, but there was a small flicker of hope in his belly.

Opening the second book Dean worked his way through that too, the same with the third and fourth and it was then he began to stumble and get angry, but Donna laid her hand over his and gripped it tightly.

“Now we know where to start from okay...Dean can you write your name for me?” she asked , pushing a notepad and pencil to him, Dean shrugged and did a flourish with his pencil – Donna laughed.

“Not your signature, nice by the way...just print it.” 

Dean bit his lip and holding the pencil in a tight grip he wrote his name slowly, it was wobbly and a little large but it was there.

“How about Sam? Can you write that for me?” her voice soft as she watched him bite his lip and concentrate hard, this time she noticed he wrote the 'S' backwards but the name was there – without a word Donna took the pencil from him and wrote Sam's name next to his – Dean sighed and took the pencil copying what she had written without a word.

“Well in my opinion Dean Winchester you are full of shit” Donna told him as he looked up at her after he had finished, Dean frowned at her and looked down at the words he had written on the page.

“What the hell...” he started, but she threw back and head and laughed.

“You can read and write...you are just rusty...I think you haven't opened a book since you was about 8 or 9 years old right? Haven't written much since then either if I am correct – this is going to be an easy fix Dean...I mean it” she told him honestly, as he looked at her suspiciously.

“Yeah?” he breathed in wonder, looking down at the words he had written on the page.

Donna stood and nodded at him, she checked the dinner and then gestured him over – pulling a small box of groceries on to the counter in front of him, Dean frowned and peered inside.

“Now if this hadn't gone as well as I had hoped then I was going to have to make this but seeing how far along you are...we do this together.” she smiled and pulled a child's cookery book from the box, turning to the correct page she nudged Dean to read the heading at the top of the page.

“A..AP..Apppl...Apple – APPLE – P...P...Pi...Pie – APPLE PIE!?” he stumbled at first and then exclaimed, his eyes like saucers as Donna nodded and hugged him.

“We are making Apple pie?” he laughed as he peered in the box again and saw an assortment of ingredients. Donna nodded and was so happy at the expression on his face she felt her eyes fill with tears, he looked so proud – ducking her head she wiped her eyes as he looked at book and they set about making Dean's favourite dessert – him reading the instructions, Donna helping as it was needed – she watched as his confidence grew, what really surprised her was Dean had no problem with weighing out the correct quantities of ingredients...he told her maths had never been an issue...just words.

After much cursing, laughter and a fair amount of flour being liberally dusted around the pie was in the oven and they were sitting at the table tucking in to roast chicken, creamed potatoes and green beans.

“This is great thanks...Since Sammy left for college I don't really cook dinner any more, I usually grab a burger from Harvelle's or Ellen feels sorry for me and makes me go home with Bobby so I have dinner with them, or toast...I eat a lot of toast.” he chuckled, Donna smiled at him, then grimaced slightly.

“I used to cook for my dad all the time...I'm not too good at it I know but I try.” she told him, then watched as he frowned at her.

“This is great...no I am not lying Donna...I watched you, you know your way around a kitchen...your dad was talking shit as usual.” he confirmed, watching as she blushed and stood, checking on the pie as she began to clear the plates away – looking down she saw how much chicken she had left and formed a great idea.

“What do you do for lunch at work?” 

Dean shook his head - “I usually grab a candy bar and soda from the vending machines...why?” 

“Well maybe we could come back here...chicken salad sandwiches? maybe work on your reading a little more?” she asked, biting her lip waiting for him to tell her hell no – when he smiled broadly and nodded in agreement.

“That sounds great...uh if I do well enough maybe I can cook you dinner tomorrow night? Must be another recipe in the book I could try?” hope in his eyes as Donna passed him the book and agreed.

As Donna cleared the plates, Dean flicked through the book, she watched him mouthing the words under his breath, trying to wrap his mind around them, his eyes flicked up to hers as he realised she was watching him and he blushed.

“What?” he laughed, feeling suddenly self conscious.

“I am just glad this helped, I asked Bobby what you were interested in and he told me you liked to cook...I thought maybe it was something to get you interested...” her voice trailed off as Dean rose and walked towards her, her head tipped back and she looked up at him, licking her suddenly dry lips, she watched his eyes follow her tongue, he lent down slowly and kissed her, his lips barely grazing hers.

Donna wanted to cling to him but her pulled back and pushed a strand of her long blonde hair behind her ear.

“Thank you...uh I think the pie is ready.” he told her, taking a pot handler and pulling the golden pie from the oven.

“Uh...yeah...you did great.” she told him , her voice rushed – As Dean served the pie and Donna made hot chocolate they had no idea of envious eyes glaring in on them, hiding in the shadows.

“Bitch isn't learning quick enough is she?” they whispered, the partner shook their head and replied “She will...they both will.” 

Inside the cabin Dean and Donna sat at the table and ate their pie, discussing other recipes in the book, working out a shopping list for the meal Dean intended to make, Dean grumbled good naturedly about Donna giving him homework, completely unaware of the hatred growing for them both.


	7. Work day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it has taken me so long to get this chapter up, u promise I never abandon my stories bit sometimes it takes a little while for inspiration to strike...plus real life gets in the way lol
> 
> Anyway I hoe you enjoy this chapter and I am working on the next part already! Woo Hoo !

The following morning Donna was up early and dressed in jeans and black t-shirt with an old denim shirt thrown on over top – thick socks and black boots on her feet and her long blonde hair pulled in to a scruffy top knot – for a long time she tried to decide whether she should wear make up or not...in the end she ended up with mascara and some lips gloss – not over the top but still made her feel girly.

She was just finishing up cleaning up her breakfast dishes when there was a light tap on the door, frowning she wiped her hands on a dish towel and peeked outside – Dean stood there smiling and bleary eyed, Donna unlocked the door and he stepped inside, rubbing his hands together against the cold.

“I uh thought you might like to walk to work together.” he told her, placing more wood on the fire so it would still be burning when they came back for lunch, he turned and smiled as she nodded – standing up he held out the pad she had given him the night before.

“Homework Miss Hanscum.” he told her shyly, Donna frowned at him as she took it and flipped the page open.

“I didn't expect you to do all this last night Dean...but it's great! Only a couple of mistakes that you have corrected yourself. I bet it was odd writing again huh?” she asked sitting down on the couch.

The previous evening Donna had written a list of everyone's names in Dean's life – and asked him to write them out 10 times each, she had also written out the alphabet in both upper and lower case letters, she remembered how long it had taken him to write Sam's name once the night before, he must have been up hours doing all this – it only proved to her how seriously he was taking this and a rush of pride ripped through her, tossing the pad on to the couch she stood and all but jumped into his arms.

Dean took a step back from the force of her embrace, his arms closing around her as she hugged him close and looked up at him, her eyes glistening with tears, Dean frowned when he saw her eyes shining and went to take a step back but she shook her head and wiped her eyes quickly – thank the lord for water proof mascara her mind snapped out and Donna laughed and tugged Dean down for a soft kiss, as she pulled away she told him lightly.

“I am so fricking proud of you... how long did that take you...honestly.” 

His voice came out low and gruff, emotion clouding it as he spoke “A couple of hours or so...I wanted to prove to you I would take this seriously.” 

“I know you are, you did so good Dean,” she told him, turning back to the pad she had tossed on to the couch, the page had flipped over and on the other side was a sketch...she frowned for a moment and stepped towards it, snatching it up before Dean could – she looked down at the pad and then up at him in wonder.

He tried to take the pad from her fingers, but she stepped out of his reach and shook her head, looking down at the face on the page...her own face.

“This is me?” she asked him, walking closer as he didn't answer – he looked at her and she could see the blush crawling up his neck, shoving his hands in to the front pocket of his jeans and rocking back on his heels.

“Dean? Is this me?” she whispered as she stood in front of him, he nodded and went to take the paper but Donna held it away from him, looking at the sketch closely.

“I look...happy...pretty...” she started, then blushed herself as he broke in.

“You are pretty...I've always thought so anyway...can I have it back...please?” he asked, his voice small and worried, his hand rubbed at the back of his neck, which Donna had come to learn was Dean's sign for being embarrassed or worried.

“Oh of course...sorry I just never expected you to draw me...I didn't even know you could draw like that, its amazing.” she told him honestly.

“Nah not really.” he tried to brush it off but Donna's hand covered his as he took the book back from her, startled green eyes raising wearily to hers...as if he was waiting for her to laugh at him or something.

“You have talent Mr Winchester...don't ever let anyone tell you otherwise.” Donna's voice held such conviction that he quickly looked away. Seeing his embarrassment she changed the subject.

“Come on...we better get to work, I don't want to be late on my first day.” her voice light, Dean nodded and placed the pad on her table, ready for more work at lunch time, helping Donna shrug on her coat he waited for her to grab her cell phone and shove it in her pocket – as she locked the cabin behind them she explained to Dean she didn't need her purse at work.

“Ellen and Jo won't leave the house without theirs.” he replied walking beside her, Donna laughed  
as she explained that with work so close and the fact that she didn't need to buy anything – her cell phone and keys were all needed...plus the lip gloss she had shoved in the pocket earlier.

They walked in silence for a few moments, breathing in the frigid air of Autumn, just before they rounded the final pile of cars that lead to the yard of the repair shop and garage Dean tugged her back and stopped her, he looked around nervously and cleared his throat.

“Uh you know Ash and Garth would have heard that we are dating by now right...I bet it's all around town...so they are uh kinda...gonna expect us to have our hands all over each other.” he finally blurted out, his eyes anywhere but on her face.

“Oh...Um...okay...so what do we do? I mean they are not going to expect us to make out in the break room...” she laughed lightly, then off his look she gasped as had the decency to look slightly embarrassed.

“Wouldn't be the first time...” he told her dryly, then jumped as she slapped his arm.

“Dean Winchester!” she laughed “So you expect me to jump you at work?”

He shrugged his shoulders and told her as honestly as he could “My last couple of girlfriends did...Hey not my fault they found me irresistible...although I expect you have a bit more restraint.” he smiled, then shook his head “I was just letting you know anyway...in case they say anything.”

“So you think I wouldn't kiss you in front of your friends? That I would be a prude and not have any kind of romantic contact with you in public?” she asked softly, something tugged painfully at her heart, and her head dropped for a moment as she asked in a near whisper “You think I would be a boring girlfriend.” It wasn't a question Dean realised with a sinking feeling.

“NO nothing like that...maybe more reserved...classy?” he tried and failed miserably.  
“A snob...someone who would try and hide a relationship with you...like you wasn't good enough? She asked, the cold wind putting more pink in to her cheeks as she looked at him incredulously – she sighed as Dean shrugged in confusion.

“Again it wouldn't be the first time...I'm sorry I just thought I should say something and now I've pissed you off.” he told her as honestly as he could, he watched as she stepped close to him and put her hands on his shoulders pulling him, reaching up on tiptoes until her mouth met his, her lips soft and shy at first, then as she brushed her lips over his they became more pliant and insistent, Dean heard a soft moan and was shocked to realise it had come from him, his eyes snapped open as her tongue traced the seam of his lips, closing his eyes he hauled her closer in to his embrace, opening to her gentle nudge as she kissed him deeper, her tongue slipping out to seek his own.

Donna felt her breath hitch as Dean moved his lips over hers, kissing her like he had done it a hundred times before, lazy and deep - Donna took a small step back and was rewarded with a gentle growl from the man in front of her, she expected him to let her go but instead he lent forward and leaned his brow against her own, staring in to her eyes, confusion whirling through them – he gave her a soft kiss before releasing her.

“Uh didn't expect that.” he told her, a soft laugh in his voice as he looked at her in shock. Donna smiled hugely – very happy she could surprise him.

Surprising herself she linked her hand with his and tugged him so they walked in to view of the garage window, smiling up in to his surprised face she laughed outright as they walked into the workshop office, Dean holding the door open for her so she could enter first – Ash, Garth and Bobby were standing at the counter working out which jobs had to be done first. 

As soon as the two mechanics saw them they started to laugh and whisper between themselves, Dean scowled in their direction only for Bobby to chuckle and say “Now Dean. I am not sure that is quite your colour boy”

Dean frowned and looked down at Donna's grinning face, she reached up and used her thumb to wipe the pink lip gloss from his lips – showing him the evidence as he grinned and ducked his head.

“What can I say, he's irresistible” Donna smiled and walked over to introduce herself to the two guys who where now dodging Dean's fake punches.

“Boys boys...try to behave...we now have a lady on the premises, so try and keep the language clean...yes Ash I mean you...Garth? Donna is going to be keeping an eye on your soda intake...trust me you do not want him hyped on sugar...and Dean...DEAN!...try and keep your mind on your work now your lady friend is working here, that's it you idjits...off to work...Damn it Dean!” Bobby barked as he went to follow Garth and Ash out in to the workshop, but not before he grabbed Donna around the waist and planted a long kiss on her surprised mouth, dipping her for the boys entertainment, Donna laughed as he righted her and she swatted his butt on the way out, earning her a cocky wink and burst of laughter from all the men.

“I think you are just what we need around her girly” Bobby told her, showing her where to put her coat and pour her a mug of coffee – he handed her a bunch of keys, explained each one but told her not to worry Dean knew which was which – just as they set about going through the paperwork for the day they heard a car pull up outside – Donna looked up and felt the colour drain from her face as she saw the outline of a police car.

Putting a hand on her arm Bobby told her to stay put – but before he could go outside Sheriff Mills walked in and they both let out a sigh of relief, glancing at each other as the Sheriff smiled at them both, waving some papers in her hand.

“Morning Bobby...Donna, just need some signatures for the restraining orders then I can get them signed off by the judge later this morning...before he goes golfing or whatever the hell it is he does all afternoon.” the dark haired cop told them.

“Coffee Sheriff?” Bobby asked, waving her behind the desk when she nodded and rubbed her hands together.

“How are you doing Donna?” Jody asked, taking the cup from Bobby and wrapping her hands around the mug.

“A lot better now I'm here to be honest...I couldn't take much more of living at home.” the young blonde explained, Bobby crossed his arms and lent against the sink.

“If you had told someone sooner we could have helped you out a long time ago sweetheart.” he gently told her, hating that she had gone through all that crap and she had done it alone.

“I know Bobby...it's just humiliating when your own father thinks...well you know what he thinks – Did Bobby give you the other letter?” she asked softly.

“I came to collect that too, Bobby called and told me what it said, you need to be aware of your surroundings at all time sweetie until we know who is doing this.” the Sheriff told her seriously, Donna nodded then cleared her throat.

“Does Dean have to sign the papers? That's all we have to do right...sign the papers?” she asked, her eyes flicking to Bobby's, full of worry in case Dean had to write out a statement or anything.

“Yes, just a couple of signatures and they are all set for the judge to look over.” Jody explained.

“I'll just go and get him for you.” she told them both as she ducked out in to the workshop – the noise level was louder than she expected, someone was singing along to the radio...pretty badly.

“Garth! Dude! Shut the fuck up!” Ash called out, popping his head up from under the hood of the nearest car, he saw Donna standing there and winced “Shit...I mean sorry...anything I can help you with Honey?” he asked, leaning against the car and grinning in a flirty manner – Donna was about to speak when she felt a hand close over her waist and a deep gravely voice speak right behind her.

“Hey back off...only I get to call her Honey...right Honey?” Dean asked, tugging her round to face him.

Donna whispered “I don't think you have ever called me Honey.” smiling at his frown, she coughed a little and spoke a little louder for Ash to hear.

“Oh of course Sugar bear.” she grinned hugely as Dean winced at the nickname, even as he stole a quick kiss.

“Thanks for that one.” he told her as Ash started hooting with laughter.

“Get back to work.” Dean barked as he stepped closer to Donna – loving that she had to lift her face up to look up at him.

“So what can I do for you...Honey.” he smiled, then frowned as she explained that the sheriff was in the office with Bobby and that they needed to sign a couple of forms, she watched as he bit his lip for a moment – she reassured him that it was just a signature and she knew he could do that because she had already seen it – he nodded and followed her out to the office, passing pleasantries with the Sheriff he quickly signed where he was supposed to and ducked back to work, he hated that Donna had to do have a restraining order on her own family but he knew it had to be.

Donna and Bobby signed their own forms, after taking Jody's personal number and punching it in to her phone she started work, half listening to Bobby and Jody chatting in the break room, after a while she had got in to her work and drowned everything else out, giving both Bobby and Jody an absent wave as they left and she was finally alone to get the invoices printed up and ready to be given out, she answered a few calls, set up some appointments for repairs – only once she had to call out for one of the mechanics advice to check they worked on a specialist type of car, after explaining they did she set up an time for him to bring it in and sat back in her chair at he counter – it was high up and Donna sat swinging her legs.

Looking at her watch she was surprised to see it was only 10.30am...Donna sighed and looked around for something else to do, she knew Bobby needed someone in here all the time to answer the phone and such but she wondered how else she was going to kill the time – suddenly an idea formed in her mind and she jumped from the stool and grabbed the cordless phone, tucking it in her pocket as she walked out to the workshop – she saw Dean bent under the hood of a huge Cadillac, he was singing along softly to the radio as she approached.

“Hey Sugar bear?” she called out, grinning as he rapped his head as he sprang up – looking over his shoulder at her he couldn't help smiling at the expression on her face, turning to fully face her he wiped his hands on a rag and lent back against the car, crossing his feet the ankles.

“Yes Honey...did you need some help? Or did you just miss me?” he quipped, mainly for the guys benefit.

“Of course I missed you Sugar...but I was wondering where are the cleaning supplies?” she asked sweetly.

Dean tried not to let it show how much he liked her voice when she called him by the pet name, it became a soft drawl and he swore he felt it down to his toes – nodding at her to follow he took her around to the cupboard in the back, winking at Garth as they passed.

Opening the door he stepped inside and Donna followed, jumping when he closed the door behind them and pulled on the cord for the dim light above them, the cupboard was tiny – they were pushed up against each other, surrounded by buckets, mops, brooms – a set of shelves were digging in to Deans hip.

“Dean!” she laughed as he put his finger to his lips, he nodded at the door and pressed his ear to it – Donna frowned and followed suit, her mouth opening to a surprised “O” when she heard the sniggers of the other two mechanics.

“Those two have filthy minds!” she whispered as she realised they thought Dean and Donna were making out in the cleaning cupboard of all places!

Dean grinned and nodded, hooking his fingers in the back of her jeans to tug her closer, Donna looked up at him suspiciously and folded her hands on his chest – and cocked an eyebrow at him.

“I hope you haven't got any ideas Sugar?” she whispered at him.

“You keep calling me that and I will...” he told her honestly, moving a little so there was some noises for the guys on the other side of the door to hear, Donna giggled and shook her head at the absurdity of it all, feeling brave she trailed her hand up Dean's chest, cupping the side of his face as he lent his face into her palm, Donna's breath hitched then, watching as his incredibly long eyelashes fluttered closed as if he was imprinting the simple touch on his memory.

Biting her lip she stood up on tiptoes and brushed her lips over his, she heard him bite back a groan as his lips caressed hers, feather light touches that Donna began to need more and more, her other hand slid up his hard chest, feeling the muscles in his bicep bunch and flex as her hand trailed over it, her fingers slid in to the short hair at his nape as she tugged his mouth firmer against her own and sighed as his tongue slipped into her mouth, the kisses soft and gentle as Dean kept his hands on her waist, his fingers digging in slightly as he kissed her lazily, suddenly there was a loud shrilling ring and they broke apart – Donna jumped back and looked around in a slight daze, only then realising it was the phone in her pocket.

“Hello...Um Yes this is Singer Auto's how can I help you? One moment....” Donna answered , her voice shaky, hitting the mute button while she took a deep breath and looked up at Dean.

“Uh do you have time for an oil change on Rufus's truck today?” she asked, her breath coming quickly as she fought to calm her hormones down – Dean just nodded and told her to tell him to bring it in after 3pm, nodding Donna opened the phone line and relayed the information, nodding and saying goodbye she hung up...and burst out laughing.

“Um now where were we?” she asked innocently, She watched as Dean's eyes darkened and he went to pull her close again but she shook her head and stepped away.

“I meant cleaning supplies.” she laughed as he grumbled and helped her find some clean buckets, window cleaner, detergent and various other odds and ends...once they had everything they needed Dean put his fingers to his lips and opened the door sharply – a duo of “Ow” filled the air and Dean and Donna stepped back into the workshop just in time to see Garth and Ash run across the side of the garage.

“Damn Peeping Tom's!” Dean called out as he turned off the light and took Donna's hand, walking her back to the office.

“Damn Sex maniacs” Ash called out, turning to Garth to share his joke he didn't see the oily rag flying in his direction, as it hit the back of his head Garth laughed and went back to work while Dean called out to the mechanics.

“You want your lunch break at 12.30 today?” 

“That's fine with us...hot date?” Garth quipped.

Dean watched as Donna walked back in to the office and turned back to the guys with a wink.

“Doesn't get much hotter than that does it guys?” he asked, returning to the Cadillac he whistled even as he prayed his body would calm down – he knew he was attracted to Donna but he didn't realise his body would react that quickly every time she was near him, it was fun and flirty and her kisses just about took him out at the knees.

In the office/shop area Donna was looking around at where to start – deciding she needed to be able to see what she was cleaning she thought the best idea would be to clean the big front window.   
Donna filled one of the buckets with hot water and detergent, pulling on rubber gloves she tugged the ladder that was propped up in the corner out to the front of the shop and she set about getting the layers of grime off the window and mud from the front window, she had to change the dirty water three times before she could make out the name painted across the front window in blue and silver letters.

' Singer's Auto's ' could be made out at least, stepping back Donna wiped her hands down the front of her jeans and smiled, while she had been cleaning she had fielded 4 calls and now she saw Dean walk out into the office area to find her...she smiled as he glanced around and looked out in the kitchen, she stepped back inside as she saw his growing concern when he couldn't see her.

“Hey I'm out here, come see.” she told him, dragging him outside to look at the half finished window – he looked up at it and smiled.

“I didn't even realise there was anything written on it...still kinda filthy though Honey.” he told her with a smile, liking her new nickname

“That's because I am going to do the inside after lunch.” as she spoke her stomach rumbled and she blushed furiously, Dean laughed and carried her supplies inside for her.

“Okay so you get off now, the guys are taking 12.30 lunch, so they can watch the office and phones and we can go eat...and do more reading?” he asked quietly.

Donna nodded, explaining she was just going to go wash up and then they could walk back together.

Twenty minutes later found them both walking back to her her cabin, walking inside Dean checked the fire while Donna started making chicken sandwiches and hot chocolate for lunch – Dean asked if she had any more level 4 reading books and Donna pointed to the bag under the chair, after pulling out the set Dean found what he needed and stood next to Donna at the counter as she made the lunch, reading patiently and slowly, sounding out words like she had taught him.

After eating their lunch they sat at the small table and made a list of ingredients that Dean would need to make dinner for them both that evening, he had decided on home made burgers and sweet potato fries, simple, quick and easy instructions for him to follow alone.

Dean checked his watch and realised they were due back in the shop in a few moments, after folding the list and pushing it into his jeans pocket he turned and held out her coat, smiling she stepped up to him.

“Thank you kind sir” she laughed, smiling as Dean ducked his head, after locking up the cabin she hooked her arm through his and made their way back to work – As they walked back they discussed what time she should come over for dinner that evening, as they walked back in to the office they had agreed on 7pm, Dean figured that would give him enough time to make dinner and get himself cleaned up, Ash and Garth looked over at Dean.

“Your cooking?” Ash asked, smiling when Donna nodded – Dean looked over at the two guys and shrugged.

“Hey I am a great cook! I make a mean apple pie” he joked, sending a wink in Donna's direction.

“Okay guys out of here, I have work to do and so do you...that means you too Garth and no more soda!” she laughed as he went to grab another can from the vending machine.

After a quick and surprising kiss from Dean the three guys were soon back at work, leaving Donna to finish up on the inside of the window, a smile on her face.

Even though it was back breaking work Donna was pleased with how the window looked after she had finally finished it, between answering the phone, dealing with Rufus and his oil change, Donna hadn't been able to finish up until almost 4pm.

She was just stepping down from the ladder when strong arms wrapped around her middle and tugged her back onto a hard chest, Donna froze for a moment and then released the breath she had sucked in.

“Hey sorry its only me...dumb move huh?” Dean told her as he turned her to face him, Donna shook her head, not wanting him to worry about playing a harmless joke.

“I am just going to run to town for supplies for dinner, I should be back in an hour or so, I've already told the guys to lock up the front gates when they leave...I have my keys with me. You going to be okay walking back on your own this afternoon?” he queried, worry colouring his voice.

“I'll be fine, now scoot...some of us are working Mister.” she told him with a smile, waving as he drove away.

The rest of the afternoon sped by, Garth and Ash left, promising to lock the gates as instructed, she finished up the cleaning she had been doing and locked up the front of the shop and walked back to the cabins, she was half expecting for Dean to pull up as she walked around the side of the huge stack of cars.

Shrugging her shoulders to the howling wind she jogged to her little cabin, after unlocking the door and stepping inside she was relived to see the fire was still gleaming in the hearth and once she placed a couple of more logs on it was soon burning merrily.

Checking her watch she was happy to see she had plenty of time to shower and get dressed before she had to be at Dean's for dinner.

Meanwhile the trip to town was uneventful for Dean, after a long shopping trip in the local grocery store – it seemed to take him forever to find everything off his list, he had only asked for help once from Missouri, a lady he had known all his life – she had laughed heartily when he explained he was looking for Oregano and had no idea what the hell it looked like – after that she had probed a little to find out why he was going to so much trouble and finally refused to help until he spilled his guts, she had smiled and patted his cheek, steering him in the right direction and warning him if he expected any smooches at the end of the meal to go easy on the onions.  
Dean was mortified to feel a hot burn flash across his skin as she laughed and moved away.

Once he got outside he was surprised to see the sky was darkening and after cursing under his breath he loaded the bags into the front of the truck and headed off back towards home, and Donna his mind whispered as he grinned, frowning slightly as he spotted a car stuck half way in a ditch about a mile from the garage – he thought of driving past but soon realised he couldn't do that...it wouldn't take long to haul the car out and he needed some good karma on his side he figured.

Pulling up in front of the car he looked around for anyone, suddenly without warning a hard object connected with the back of his head and he hit the ground with a thud, the taste of blood on his lips as he was dimly aware of feet kicking at his sides, trying to stand he was pushed back down and dimly in the background he thought he heard a skid of tyres and a shout just as the world went black.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos or a comment, it helps to feed the beast lol.


End file.
